Everything is blue
by fabilousxx
Summary: Всичко е синьо. Уил Сайфър е слънце, но слънцето също залязва, нали?
1. I

Той е син.

Косата му е синя, пуловера му е сив, тесните му дънки също са сини. Очите му са небесно синьо, а усмивката му е всичко, което стопля сърцето на Дипър. Когато се смее света спира, но се и върти. Усмивката му разтапя и най-големите ледове.

Уил Сайфър е всичко, което Дипър иска и не може да има.

Синьокосото момче е толкова приятно. Когато си говорят, винаги имат теми. Не се дразнят или поне никога не стигат до това някой от двамата да е наранен. Разбират се лесно и са толкова еднакви, но различни.

Дипър може да се смее с Уил, може да му разказва за звезди; книги; музика и още какво ли не, но по-приятното нещо е, че той реално се интересува от тези неща. С мила усмивка го разпитва още и още и... са свободни да говорят без притеснения. Или страх, че някой от тях двамата ще се отегчи. Това при тях го няма.

„ _Не мислиш ли, че и двамата излизаме с грешния близнак?_ " Уил го попита с лек смях, после продължи, „ _Аз и Ейбъл нямаме много общи неща... както с теб. Ти и Бил как сте?"_

След като се сети за това, в спомените му изплува един ден, когато четиримата бяха на „пикник" или поне това беше планираното нещо. Бил и Ейбъл бяха с костюми, все едно отиват на гала вечеря, което не беше нищо ново за тях двамата. Уил беше взел голяма кошница. В началото всички бяха заедно, но после останаха само те. Ейбъл и Бил не можаха да понесат факта, че трябваше да седят на тревата. Костюмите им били прекалено скъпи за буболечките.

Следобеда с Уил беше един от най-хубавите дни на Дипър. Уил си беше направил венец от жълти цветя, Дипър си спомня колко много му отиваше на синия пуловер. После и Дипър се сдоби с венец, с бели цветя.

В онзи ден говориха относно факта колко много си отиват те двамата, а после говориха за близнаците си. Говориха и за връзката на Уил. Тогава Дипър разбра защо Уил понякога има синини по тялото си и си обясни няколко от рефлексите му.

Синьокосото момче тогава не успя да задържи сълзите си зад счупена усмивка и заплака. Дипър го държа достатъчно дълго, че и неговите очи да се напълнят със сълзи. Въобще какво прави глупавият му близнак, Ейбъл, с това момче?

В онзи ден също, Уил заспа с глава в скута му.

Няколко часа по-късно, когато Бил и Ейбъл се бяха върнали да ги вземат Уил още спеше, а Дипър обмисляше как да говори с брат си относно нещата, които причинява върху Уил.

За негово щастие, връзката му с Бил е хубава. Тотално различни са, но има любов и привличане. Понякога има и пълно разбиране и най-важното, няма насилие.

Бил го беше целунал леко по челото, а Ейбъл просто беше бутнал Уил, че да го събуди. Дипър беше напълно сигурен, че вечерта ще спи в къщата на двамата Сайфър, ще говори отново с Уил и после с Бил. Не му беше приятно да вижда синини по тялото му.

Не заслужаваше такова отношение.

Месеци по-късно, никой не разбра за случващото се с Уил. Ейбъл скъса с него и Уил се отдалечи от всички. Започна да излиза сам, да не се прибира. Отдалечи се от Бил, от него... и това болеше някак.

Синьото момче стана още по-синьо.

Когато телефона на Бил звънна в полунощ една вечер и двамата знаеха, че не е добре положението. Знаеха, че е нещо свързано с Уил. Бил му каза да се облече за по-малко от минута. Така и направи. Взеха първото такси и в тази нощ Дипър видя за пръв път Бил Сайфър да плаче.

„Дипър, той... той. В болница е." Казаното момче уви ръцете си около Бил и искаше да каже, че всичко ще бъде наред, но не можа.

Медицински лица им обясниха какво се е случило с Уил Сайфър. Казаха им, че е бил намерен припаднал, препил наистина много и с червени ръкави. Загубил е кръв, сравнително доста.

Позволиха им да го видят. Първият, който се разплака беше Дипър. Гледката пред очите му беше прекалено много. Красивото, усмихнато и синьо момче... облечен със синя пижама, в бели чаршафи с червен бинт около двете ръце. Небесно сините му очи са уморени, милата му усмивка е тъжна. Дори не се опитваше да я скрие.

Дипър се приближи до него и го прегърна. Сега беше негов ред да плаче в ръцете му. Колко мрази да вижда хора, който обича да страдат.

Плака много сигурно, защото ръка в косата му го събуди. Слаба и плаха ръка. Уил. После се целунаха много леко, като обещание.

Обещаха си да се справят с всичко. Уил обеща повече да не се отдалечава от него.

Бяха започнали да излизат често. Уил беше спрял да наранява себе си, да се трови с алкохол или дрога. Беше започнал да се усмихва, реално да се смее.

Синьото момче блестеше отново, или поне така си мислеха всички.

Два месеца преди да навърши двадесет и осем години, всичко беше синьо.

Очите му, косата му, дънките му.

Сини бяха и хапчетата, с които си отне живота.


	2. II

_**Everything is blue.**_ _ **II**_

За пореден път наранен, Уил Сайфър седна до леглото им и започна да плаче. С всеки следващ път, ударите на Ейбъл ставаха по-силни и по-тежки за понасяне.

Не иска да притеснява никого, както всеки път.

Когато след няколко часа Ейбъл се върна, видя Уил заспал на пода, до леглото. Със синьо около очите си, синини по тялото си и сгушен в пуловер, който също е син. Може да е всякакъв, но в този момент почувства съжаление към партньора си. Наведе се до него, взе го в ръцете си и го постави на леглото им, от неговата си страна. Целуна го леко по челото, като знак на извинение. И двамата знаеха, че това не променя нищо.

След три месеца, Уил изтича пред кола.

Седмица по-късно се събуди.

Беше му писнало от всичко. Да бъде пребиван, необичан, нежелан... всичко.

Дипър понякога идваше при него, но дори това болеше, защото в края на вечерта Дипър отива при приятеля си, прегръщат се и заспиват щастливи. А Уил? Той сигурно ще отнесе някой друг шамар, ще изплаче себе си до сън и ще се надява да не се събуди.

Седмиците се превръщаха в месеци, синините му в белези. Страданията му в намерения.

Най-тежко му беше, когато Дипър дойде веднъж да го посети в болницата.

Целуна го толкова приятно. Може би така се обича човек? Разбира се, че той няма да разбере. Уил Сайфър не е създаден да бъде обичан. И въпреки всичко се съгласи да излиза с Дипър. Нали, след като го изпишат от болницата. Обеща, че повече няма да пие или да приема наркотици. Въпреки, че те му помагаха.

Ах, колко беше лошо да е влюбен в човек, който няма право да обича.

Дипър блестеше. Сияеше всеки път, когато го погледне, когато говорят за общите си интереси. Сияеше и когато се прегръщаха или Уил лежеше на коленете му, а неговите пръсти биваха прекарвани през синята му коса. Те двамата прекарваха много време заедно. Точно това, което Уил целеше – всички да си мислят, че вече е добре.

Дори Ейбъл се върна към себе си и започна отново да го наранява, но на Уил вече не му пукаше.

На малки листчета, светло сини нюанси, написа неща до най-близките си хора.

Започна с брат си, Бил.

 _Бил,  
обичам те.  
Ти си перфектен брат близнак и никога не бих могъл да ти се отблагодаря достатъчно. Грижи се за Дипър. Обичам те толкова много.  
Благодаря ти за всичко._

После продължи с партньора си. Дълго време се чуди какво точно да напише.

 _Ейбъл,  
ти си чудесен. Наистина много се надявам да намериш някого и да обичаш този човек така, както не можа да обичаш мен. Не ти се сърдя. _

На Мейбъл знаеше какво да напише.

 _Падаща звезда,  
ти си абсолютна звезда. Обаче, недей да падаш. Не си режи косата и недей да плачеш. Ти си единствена. _

Листчето на Дипът беше най-най-трудно. Искаше да напише толкова много неща, но искаше да е кратко. Реши да се престраши и да бъде частично смел. Знае, че не иска да разруши Дипър, нито да съсипе връзката, която имат с Бил.

 _Дипър,  
благодаря ти. Показа ми какво е да бъдеш обичан и как е редно да изглежда връзка с любов. Обичам те, пази се и бъди добре. Не оставяй Бил сам. _

Уил се разплака. Осъзна какво трябва да направи. Избърза сълзите си, облече си любимите дрехи. Сложи малко грим на лицето си.

Усмихна се на своето отражение в огледалото. Сега всички щяха да осъзнаят, че е бил добър актьор. Колко много му се искаше никой да не разбира колко тъжен беше всъщност.

Сините дънки му седяха толкова добре.

Синята му коса блестеше на тази светлина.

А сините хапчета му отнеха живота.


	3. III

**_Everything is blue. III_**

Първата година след като Уил се самоуби беше най-тежка.

Бил стана алкохок, понякога използваше и наркотици. Не можа да си прости, че беше заблуден от Уил. Всичките му красиви усмивки, които са били по-счупени и от разбит порцелан, Бил не мога да ги различи. Мислеше си, че ако прекарваше повече време с него щеше да го усети, но не. Дипър беше също толкова разбит, но при него беше малко по-различно.

Русокосият мъж си изливаше поредната бутилка розе в гърлото с надеждата алкохола да отмие вината, която чувства. Правеше бели и прецизни линии, които приемаше с банкнота, че да се усеща по-близо до Уил.

След това заспиваше в тотално безсъзнание и вече нямаше никой, който да се изненадва, когато спи за два или три дни.

Дипър? Той напълно не можа да се справи със загубата на Уил.

Разбира се, със съгласието на Бил, той започна да се среща с Ейбъл. Искаше да усеща цялата болка, която той усещаше. Първият месец Ейбъл се държа много внимателно с него. Често му споделяше колко общи черти има с Уил, което винаги разплакваше Дипър.

А той го провокираше по всевъзможни начини, че да се държи с него както с Уил. Понякога дори казваше неща, който той казваше. Искаше болката му, искаше да се чувства в близост. Понякога оставаше да спи при Ейбъл, той разбира се, излизаше.

На Дипър му отне половин година, че Ейбъл да започне да го наранява физически. След първият нанесен удар, той започна да се усмихва. Скришно, разбира се. По този начин се зароди и не много братска близост.

Имаше синини, беше издран навсякъде по бялата си кожа.

Това му харесваше. Искаше да има болката на Уил.

Ейбъл свикна много лесно без Уил. В интерес на истината, очакваше той да се самоубие. Уил беше слаб, близо до безхарактерен и прекалено добър. Понасяше ударите му, беше добро тяло за секс, но нищо повече. Не е като брат си, няма и да бъде.

Уил за него беше като развлечение. Имаха мили моменти, но всичко се разминаваше. Удряше го, защото това беше някакъв начин да се разбират. След ударите Уил се запалваше, показваше силни и наистина предизвикателни емоции. Точно те отказваха Ейбъл от това да го напусне.

Каквото и да е, Уил беше разбито дете и с малко огън се палеше. Ейбъл харесваше това. Харесваше и снежно бялата му кожа със синини и рани. Напомняше му на самият него, преди години, когато родителите им обожаваха Дипър и Мейбъл, но не и него.

Той беше подритван, забравян и нараняван.

Но вече не.

Не можеше да разбере позицията на брат си, Дипър. Беше му ясно, че той имаше романтични чувства към Уил, но Уил е вече минало?

Колкото по-близки ставаха отново, толкова повече и повече общи черти намираше между него и Уил. Нищо чудно, че си пасваха толкова много.

С времето показа _себе си_.

Най-щастливите му моменти бяха, когато Бил Сайфър лежеше в леглото му, почти необлечен и изглеждащ като божество.

Ейбъл винаги е усещал, че има привличане към Бил Сайфър. Той е като божеството, което не може да има. Възможно е това да е една от причините му, че да излиза с Уил. Близнаци са, но са различни.

След като Бил започна да приема алкохол в огромни количества, смесени с дрога, не беше трудно за Ейбъл да го привлече. Дипър също знаеше, че понякога правят секс. Това обаче не стресираше брат му по никакъв начин, защото любовта, която имаха беше прекалено силна и невъзможна да бъде разрушена.

Някъде, когато Ейбъл осъзна това, започна да си изкарвя гняв на Дипър. Интересното беше, че понякога му отвръщаше.

Незнайно как, тримата се хванаха в някакъв триъгълник, но никой от тях не се оплакваше, защото получаваха това, което искаха.

Дипър получаваше нараняванията.

Бил рядко беше в съзнание, че да си спомня за болката.

Ейбъл имаше близост до Бил.

Две години по-късно, Дипър разбра Уил напълно. Осъзна, че да гледаш как обичаш някого, а той да не отвръща боли.

Осъзна и, че Бил никога отново няма да се оправи. Заспиваше в ръцете му, със сълзи в очите.

Ейбъл не помагаше на никой от тях, но заживя с едно момиче и не чуха името му отново.

Бил предозира.

Беше спасен, но това за него нямаше значение, защото отдавна изгуби светлината си.

Той стана просто тяло, нямаше душа.

Дипър не издържа.

С цялата любов, която има за един последен път обича Бил.

За един последен път го целуна и заспаха тихо и заедно.

На сутринта Дипър намери така любимите на Уил хапчета.

Взе едно, още едно, шепа.

Стори му се, че чу гласът на Уил.

И така, почти неусетно, го последва.


	4. IV

**_Everything is blue. IV_**

Отне му време, много време.

Но се оправи.

Загубата на Дипър го разби. Алкохола не му помогна, нито дрогата, нито нищо. Ейбъл му звънеше няколко пъти, но дори и това не му помогна. Нямаше човек на света, който можеше да замести Дипър. Единствен му беше и вече го няма.

Беше гадно, че той беше този, който намери Дипър в банята. Хапчетата около него, той блед като платно, недишащ. Бил все още си спомня кошмарът. Първо Уил, после Дипър.

Вярно е, че рядко беше трезвен или в състояние след случилото се с Уил, но оценяваше всеки един момент с Дипър. Истина е и факта, че преспиваше понякога с Ейбъл. Но Дипър винаги беше на първо място и това никога не се коментираше – знаеше се. Дипър или никой.

Първата седмица Бил не знаеше какво става, какво прави или каквото и да е. Пиеше литри, будеше се през ден в болница. Случваше се хора да му говорят – не му пукаше. Дипър го нямаше и го болеше. Някак нищо нямаше смисъл и нищо не можеше да замени липсата.

Две седмици по-късно го вкараха в клиника за зависими. Там сигурно прекара три месеца, Ейбъл го посети няколко пъти. Без смисъл, Бил беше на прекалено тежки лекарства и няма и блед спомен относно разговорите им.

Даваха му повече лекарства, защото не можеше да си прости. Обвиняваше себе си и за Уил и за Дипър. Мислеше, че ако след смъртта на Уил не се беше пропил и провалил, Дипър щеше да е още тук, до него.

Щеше да му е подкрепа, всичко сигурно щеше да е различно.

Късаше се да плаче и да крещи. Лекарите мислеха, че си е загубил ума.

Сега обаче е различно. Той ходи сам по плажа, слуша музика и си спомня за прекрасните моменти, които имаха с Дипър. С Уил също. Това слагаше мила усмивка на лицето му, тези спомени ще му останат до живот.

И всичко е синьо.

Морето и небето са сини.

Коктейла му е син.

Той обаче не е син.


End file.
